1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to facsimile apparatuses and, more particularly, to a facsimile apparatus provided with a transmitter terminal information (TTI) registration function so as to satisfy conditions for approval regarding facsimile communication.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, facsimile apparatuses are provided with various functions such as a transmitter terminal identification (TTI) function, a receiver terminal identification (RTI) function or a function to output a management report such as a report of date and results of facsimile transmission. The TTI function is to send identification information (information printed at the time of print at a receiving end) such as a name, a telephone number, etc. of a transmitting end to a receiving end. The RTI function is to notify a transmitting end of a name, a telephone number, etc. of a receiving end. With development of a communication network in recent years, facsimile communication with foreign countries by facsimile apparatuses having the above-mentioned functions has been daily performed. Original approval conditions regarding facsimile communication are enacted in each country. For example, in the United States of America, it is mandatory to include transmitter's own facsimile number in TTI.
The operation to set up own facsimile number in advance at the time of the TTI registration is performed by a user. Thus, if a user dose not set up own facsimile number, it may be unable to perform normal facsimile communication. Additionally, it is troublesome work for a user to make a setting change so as to correspond to the approval conditions of each country.
Further, a facsimile apparatus, which is not provided with-a relay request transmitting function, may not have a registration function to set up own facsimile number. The relay request transmission is an operation to transmit facsimile data to a plurality of facsimile apparatuses in a remote location via a facsimile apparatus for relay, which is located close to the location of the remote facsimile apparatuses. The facsimile data is first sent to the relay facsimile apparatus, and, then, distributed to the plurality of remote facsimile apparatuses from the relay facsimile apparatus. In the relay request transmission, it is necessary to send a report from the relay facsimile apparatus to the facsimile apparatus that requested the relay facsimile transmission, the report indicating that the facsimile data has been sent from the relay facsimile apparatus. For this reason, the facsimile apparatus, which requests transmission, needs to notify the relay facsimile apparatus of its own facsimile number. Thus, the requesting facsimile apparatus must have a registration function to register its own facsimile number. However, it is not necessary for a facsimile apparatus, which does not have the relay request transmission function, to send its own facsimile number, and there is a case in which a facsimile apparatus does not have a registration function to register its own facsimile number.
Moreover, a facsimile apparatus exclusive for the integrated service digital network (ISDN) or a G4 facsimile apparatus is not provided with a registration function to register CSI (international identification number, called terminal discernment) registration function. Therefore, in the case of such a facsimile apparatus, the TTI registration cannot be performed.